Oh No!
by Its Annona
Summary: Problems. . .
1. Chapter 1

" Why are you talking like that?" Glitch asked. "Don't listen to him T., he is just trying to get on your nerves." my best friend Kiara said." I know that and he does it all the time." I say. It's true. He says I walk and/or talk weird. I don't get it though. Do I really talk weird? Maybe I should stop talking. As I walk into the school, Kiara follows. " You okay T.?" she asked. " Yea fine." I must've been looking down because I felt a hard slam and i was on the floor with my books scattered. I looked up to see who I ran into and I was speechless. It was him.

This is an update to the story. I didn't like how I wrote it first so I took the original and put it here^ Dance Central belongs to Harmonix™.


	2. Chapter 2

It was him. My crush since pre-k. This was not supose to happen. I could feel my face heating up. All because I ran into strong...tall...hansome Josh. Oh no i'm googling. "Um, I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! I g-guess I-I w-was c-clumsy and j-just w-w-wasn't l-looking and s-scattered o-our b-books and...I'm sorry!" I blurted. "Woa! Slow down glitch 'n crash. It's okay." he said."w-well i j-just th-thought th-that" I felt somebody pull me into a dark room. Thanks for my two only friends. "You okay T.? Cause your kinda hot." Glitch smirked. Missing the hit I said, " No. I just failed and im gonna die. Please help me!" "Woa! Okay you are staying in here until you are cool ,calm , and colected like Bodie. And i don't care how long it takes you are staying here!" Kiara said. "Okay listen,it's gonna be okay. Just pretend like the guy is nobody and calm down. " Glitch said as he squeezed my hand while Kiara stood there with her hands on her hips. Both looking concerned. " If not for yourself, do it for us. If not for us, do it for me. You know how Mo gets if I fail. I alreay have a dad and I don't need two." "Mkay." I say as I get up. "Yes! Nice G.!" Kiara exlaimes as we walk to class. We all are called out late for each class because of my freek outs. Schol was nothing , just wait untill I get home.

**At home...**

"Last year I thought you said that was the last time! Now every class you are late of absent!"Taye was yelling about what happened eairlier. " Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" "What was the last thing I said?" " What was the last thing I said." I repeated.

" don't drop out of school mkay?" "mkay" "great!" I start practicing for the show tomorrow. " Da-da dum, Da-da dum, Da-da-dum, Da-da-da-dum"

**Sorry if these chapters are short but im kinda havin' a writers block so any tips, put it in your reveiw. R&R and don't forget to take my poll. Pm me if ya wanna on all day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I've been thinking about it and I don't think anyone likes this story becouse no reviews so I'm gonna ask you to please review this time and tell me what you think. Critisisim or complements, just please tell me what I need to add 'cause I'm getting desprate. Dance Central belongs to Harmonix. I guess I'll just speed through and tell you the middle so I can end it. Lil'T was sneaking out to go get her outfit when she notaced that she can't do this. She was just gonna gather up everyone in a room to tell them there.**

" Hey Taye!" I yelled. "Wassup?" How should I put this? "Are you free tonight?" " Yea, why?" she asked suspiciously. "No reason! Just come to the yard at 6:00 bye!" I said quickly grabing my backpack and running out. I ran just in time to catch Glitch and Kiara walking to school. "Are you guys free tonight? Great! Come to the yard at six to know the real me." I blurted. "What?" Glitch asked. " ¿Que?" Kiara asked in spanish seeing as how she was born Mexico. " Come to the yard at 6:00." I said slowly. We walked in the school. "Gonna stay cool?" Kiara asked. " Yup." "Gonna keep it hot?'" Glitch asked. "Yea." I won't freak out...I hope. This is just because They don't k ow the real me and I don't wanna surprize them with the real me.

**Thanks Dance Dance Dance 1234 for the advice but I guess since I already started this original with details I shoupd finish it original. My next story wil be better though. I think I'm getting anouthor story idea. Since this story was alreadey short the last chapeter is be short to. Please review and check out my new poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry when I said that was the last chapter, this is the secound to last chapter. I was supposed to put up two chapters but I was on my phone. Dance Central belongs to Harmonix. Please check out the polls after you read this chapter. :-) If you want the next chapter to be the way you see if you don't have a profile reveiw.**

Dear Diary,

I really hope this works. After the songs I actually talk about me. Even though I'm not the singing type, I'll do what I have to do.

Sinserly,

Me

* * *

I walk into the yard to see they actually came. I think it's weird to just be singing outside so I invite them in.

" Thanks for coming. I've decided to sing a song to show me. I'm still having a hard time choosing between two songs though : Oh No by Marina and the Dimonds or La La Land by Demi Lovato so can ya help me out here?" I asked.

" Sure, Oh No." Taye suggested.

" No, La La land. What do you think Glitch?" Kiara said standing up.

"Oh sit down preteen." Taye exlamed.

" ¿ Quién es usted hablando con la abuela?!" Kiara yelled.

" Oh, stop fighting! I say both songs." Glitch shouted.


End file.
